Secret
by KAPM
Summary: Quinn Fabray's 18 and a student at McKinley. Rachel Berry's 22 and the new teacher at McKinley. So, what's the problem? Read and find out. G!P implied.
1. Chapter 1: Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story line.

* * *

Quinn was currently jogging up the steps to the school entrance. Cursing under her breath for sleeping in, she pushed open the doors of William McKinley High School and rushed to the auditorium where she knows the orientation for the beginning of the school year is being held. You can only imagine how confused she was when she woke up alone that morning and no one bothered to wake her up on the first day of her senior year.

_I'm Quinn Fabray, let me tell you a little more than just my name. I'm 18 years old.A senior at William McKinley High School. I have blonde hair and hazel green eyes. I'm on the school track team and one of the best… Hm, okay, maybe I am the best, I am the captain after all. -Insert smug smile here-_

When she finally got there, she was thankful to see that her best friends, Santana and Brittany were sitting in the back, away from the other Cheerios. Brittany smiled widely at her while Santana simply acknowledged her presence with a nod. Their principal was walking up the stage so, she hurriedly sat beside them before he reaches the podium.

_So, these are my two best friends, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. The three of us totally rule this school, I mean, we were even dubbed a nickname; The Unholy Trinity. How cool is that? Well, anyway, I've known Santana since forever since our parents are, like, best friends even before we were born. And we met Brittany in the middle of elementary school when they moved here in Lima during third grade. Both of them are part of the Cheerios, the school's cheerleading team. Why you ask, am I not a part of the Cheerios? Well, you see, I have a huge secret… Okay, maybe two._

Principal Figgins was speaking on the microphone and was saying things the students couldn't care less about. Brittany turned to Quinn, already bored with the speech their principal was giving "Why were you late?"

"For some reason, my alarm didn't go off and no one woke me up this morning," Quinn explained with a shrug.

Santana eyed her strangely for a minute, she gazed down at Quinn's clothes. Santana narrowed her eyes before asking, "Where's your necklace?"

_You see, I wasn't born' normally', like other girls were. I have a little something down there that shouldn't really be there, if you know what I mean. -wink-_

"What?" Quinn asked dumbly as she felt through her chest for the jewelry in question. Her eyes widened when she realized it wasn't there.

_As for my other secret…_

"I am pleased to say that we will be getting a new faculty member this year." All three of them turned their attention back to the stage when Figgins announced this in his monotonous voice.

Quinn's heart started beating faster when another figure went up the stage. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman.

"Please welcome your new History/Music teacher, Rachel Berry." The indian man introduced

Quinn couldn't help but smile when her eyes connected with the teacher and it's like their the only ones in the auditorium when Rachel started speaking.

"Good morning everyone, I am pleased to make your acquaintance and I wish to make your time here in Mckinley as enjoyable as possible." Rachel didn't break her gaze from the blonde as she was speaking and Quinn was beginning to flush from the intensity in those brown eyes.

_Well, I'm married to my teacher, Rachel Berry._

* * *

"So, you didn't answer my question, Q." Santana started as they were leaving the auditorium, linking pinkies with Brittany "Where's your necklace?" She continued in a nonchalant tone.

"I guess I left it at home…" Quinn said in a sad voice which Brittany quickly picked up on.

"Don't be sad, it's just for a day, right?" Brittany quickly said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"Well, yeah, but it makes me feel kinda guilty that I'm not wearing it when she is." Quinn said, walking towards their first class of the day, which just so happens to be History.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Brittany smiled brightly at her and took her unoccupied hand, speed walking to their classroom "Now, c'mon! You don't want to be late for history!"

Quinn smiled. _No, definitely not._

* * *

When they got to the classroom, they're teacher wasn't there yet but their classmates were talking about the new teacher. They took the seats at the back of the room and started talking about how awesome their senior year would be. Their conversation was interrupted when somebody flopped down on the table in front of Quinn and promptly turned around.

"So, Quinn, finally going to give me a chance for our senior year?" Puck, a boy with a mohawk said.

Brittany and Santana giggled while Quinn merely rolled her eyes.

"She wouldn't, especially not this year." Santana managed to get out in between laughs.

"Aww, c'mon, babe-" Puck was promptly cut off when the door opened to reveal their teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm late, class! I didn't realize this school was so big." She announced as she walked towards her desk. She quickly dumped her bag under the table and smiled at her students. "Hi everyone! My name is Rachel Berry, and I'm going to be teaching you history this year." Her eyes turned to meet the eyes of her new students, her gaze lingering a second too long on a blonde sitting at the back of the room.

"But, let's not talk about that today, we have a whole school year to do that." Rachel smiled when that statement got the attention of her students. "Since it's my first day here, I'll let you ask me any questions you would like, just make sure it's not too personal." When there was no response, she hesitantly added "Is that okay with you guys?"

A chorus of 'yeahs' and the like were heard throughout the room.

"Okay, let's start." She said with a smile.

"How old are you?" One person from the front started.

"22" Rachel answered with a smile on her face.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Ms. Berry? Because you look damn fine!" Puck hollered from his seat. And most of the boys in class actually leaned forward in their seats in anticipation of the brunette's answer.

Quinn quickly threw a book at Puck while Rachel simply smiled at the question.

"Damn, Fabray, you just rejected me again and now you're acting all jealous." Puck said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, I hit you because you were being disrespectful." Quinn said with a huff then crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, babe." He winked at Quinn then turned back around. Quinn simply rolled her eyes.

Rachel cleared her throat and looked at Quinn then at Puck, "To answer your question mister, um…" Rachel subtly tried to look at her student list.

"Noah Puckerman. But you can call me Puck. It rhymes with something I'm definitely good at." Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, then, Mr. Puckerman," Rachel simply took her necklace out which is holding a simple silver ring, "I'm actually married." She said with a dreamy smile on her face. Half the classroom awwed at the information.

_Take that, boys! She's mine! _Quinn smirked triumphantly. A smirk that was quickly wiped off her face when Santana elbowed her.

_"Don't want to be too obvious now, do you?"_ Santana mouthed to her.

Quinn simply sighed and looked longingly at her wife.

"So, are we actually supposed to call you Mrs. Berry?" A boy from the front of the class asked, snapping Quinn out of her stupor.

"No… Berry is not actually my official name since I took my spouse's name and I've yet to use their name since… since I'm not used to it... yet…" Rachel replied awkwardly, "So, yeah, Ms. Berry's fine" She cleared her throat to try to play cool.

Santana laughed, actually outright laughed at her teacher. Rachel blushed and refused to meet the Latina's eyes. Everyone turned questioning eyes at the Latina except for Quinn, who was cursing her wife's decision to play 20 questions with stupid teenagers.

"Aren't you from Broadway, Ms. Berry?" One girl, Tina, asked from the front of the room. Quinn and Rachel simultaneously sighed in relief at the question since it diverted everyone's attention from the previous topic.

Rachel beamed at the question. "I cannot believe that someone actually recognizes me here!" She exclaimed, smiling at the young girl.

The girl simply blushed and ducked her head.

"Can you sing for us?" Someone from the back of the room requested and the rest of the class echoed his request.

Normally, Rachel would sing when someone asks her to. But, she's kind of hesitant to do so in front of all these teenagers. She's scared that she would accidentally reveal their secret because she couldn't keep her eyes off her wife. But, when she met said wife's encouraging gaze, she finally acquiesced.

* * *

_Today was such a long day. _Quinn thought grimly as she parked her car in the garage. It seems like all the people at school couldn't stop talking about 'the cool new teacher'. She even caught a conversation that some boys were having about how lucky Rachel's 'husband' was to be 'tapping that fine ass'. She couldn't even correct them unless she wants to expose their secret to the world.

She went to the kitchen to get a drink and was suddenly distracted with the vision of her wife cooking while dancing to the radio. She took four long steps to get in behind her wife and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Rachel initially stiffened but relaxed when she realized it was Quinn.

"I didn't expect you to be here, your car wasn't parked in the garage." Quinn remarked, kissing Rachel's neck.

Rachel let out a low moan, "Your mom borrowed it, she said she's going to the grocery store to buy something." She said while turning down the heat and turning around in Quinn's arms to look up the blonde's eyes.

"Hi" Quinn greeted cheekily.

"Hey" Rachel replied with a laugh.

Quinn completely forgot what she was upset about and leaned down to kiss Rachel. Rachel responded eagerly, tangling her fingers in blonde locks. Both of them were completely lost in the kiss that they failed to hear a car parking and the door opening and closing. They were brought back to reality when someone cleared their throat.

Rachel quickly pulled away from the kiss and looked at the intruder whilst Quinn simply hugged her wife closer to hide her straining erection.

"Hey, um, Mrs… um… Judy…" Rachel greeted awkwardly.

"Mom" Quinn greeted with a little smile.

"Didn't I tell you to start calling me mom, Rachel?" Judy said as she took a look at the food Rachel was cooking.

"Sorry, mom." Rachel said shyly. Rachel was really happy that she found a mother in one Judy Fabray. Growing up with two dads, it was really a nice change to have Judy in her life. She finds it much more easy to talk to her than her own dads.

Judy took the spoon from Rachel and started stirring the food so, Rachel took that as a chance to turn to Quinn once more. She gently put her hands on Quinn's chest. Frowning from the lack of accessory on her wife's neck, she looked at her wife's chest to confirm her suspicions.

"Where's your ring?" she asked with a pout, looking up at Quinn's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I left it this morning." Quinn answered guiltily. "I was in a hurry since I slept longer than I should and-" She was cut off when Rachel suddenly kissed her again.

"Don't forget to put it on again…" Rachel said with her eyes still closed when she pulled away. Quinn simply studied her face with a small frown. "It's the only proof I have that you're mine since we can't exactly tell everyone…"

"I'm sorry. I promise it would never happen again." Quinn said after a moment, kissing Rachel's forehead causing Rachel to open her eyes and look up at Quinn. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Rachel replied, pulling Quinn into another kiss again.

"Girls, I know how much you love each other, but Rachel, please finish cooking first." Judy commented, walking out of the kitchen.

Rachel giggled shyly and hid her face on Quinn's chest, hugging her wife flush against her. She peered up innocently when she felt something hard in between them. "You should probably go cool down before dinner, hon." Rachel said, extracting herself from her wife giving her another short kiss before turning away.

Quinn sighed loudly as she watched her wife turn back to her cooking. Frustrated, she ran up the stairs to their shared room. She doesn't understand why their family isn't allowing them to go beyond kissing and making out. They're married, they're allowed to be intimate with each other, right? She knows they're parents have their best interest at heart but, Hiram, one of Rachel's fathers simply told them that they don't want grandkids yet and that they should totally wait until Quinn graduated high school. They even gave them an open door policy and have at least one parent over every night to ensure that they wouldn't do anything.

_Wait until after high school. It's not like I'm trying to get her pregnant! I just want to make my wife feel good._

She flopped down on their bed and gave out a sigh. Thinking about that is like a really effective cold shower since she's soft now. What if she's not good? What if she can't please Rachel?

_Whatever. I love her, she loves me. And that's all that matters._

Quinn finally smiled with that thought in mind and went downstairs to eat dinner with her family.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2: Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Rachel woke up the following morning snuggled up to Quinn. She carefully turned around in the blonde's arms and watched the girl sleep for a moment. Rachel touched Quinn's cheek and kissed her softly, trying to gently rouse the blonde up. She beamed when hazel eyes fluttered open and focused on her.

_Hi! My name is Rachel Berry. Whoops, that's my maiden name. My name is actually Rachel Fabray. A month ago, I married the most amazing person in the entire world! Well, before I tell you about that, I'll tell you something about myself first. I'm 22 years old, currently teaching at William McKinley High School here in Ohio._

"Hey," Rachel whispered.

"Morning," Quinn greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning," Rachel chirped and gave Quinn another chaste kiss before sitting up.

_I'm actually from New York City. I was raised there by my two dads, Hiram and Leroy. I simply decided to stay here in Ohio for the remainder of my wife's high school days because I don't think I can handle being away from her for so long. I haven't even lasted a day without her since we met! It was a fairly easy decision to make, I took a break from my Broadway life and followed my wife here. At first, I just wanted to be a housewife (boring, right?), and cater to my wife's every need. But, Quinn said that she doesn't want nor need me to do that and I probably wouldn't like it because I lived an active lifestyle in New York. So, her parents suggested I teach at McKinley since they were the biggest sponsors of the school and getting me in wouldn't be a problem. _

Quinn watched Rachel stretch and couldn't contain the smile on her face. She has the most amazing wife ever.

"You should go get ready, I'm gonna start on breakfast." Quinn suddenly announced, getting out of bed.

_I have two best friends in New York, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. We all met in this fancy arts school, NYADA. At first, the three of us were rivals but something happened that made us the best of friends. Now, that's a story for another time. Whilst, Kurt enjoyed NYADA,he discovered that he likes fashion more and he is now currently working as a fashion designer for famous people. Mercedes is a pop star. And I can tell you, that woman can sing. I'd even go as far to say that she's almost as good as me. Almost._

"Aww, I was planning on making breakfast this morning," Rachel said, walking up to Quinn. Quinn instantly wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist while Rachel's hands automatically went to Quinn's neck.

"You already made dinner last night, let me do breakfast." Quinn said, looking at Rachel's eyes deeply. "Plus, I wouldn't want to ruin your morning routine."

Rachel finally relented when Quinn started pouting. "Okay, okay, now stop being so adorable." She said, getting out of Quinn's embrace.

_So, my wife, Quinn Fabray, she's the most amazing person in the world. She's sweet and very romantic. She's done a lot of things for me in the course of our relationship. Like, for our first date, she decided to take me to a Broadway show just because she knows I love them. And she made an effort to get to know my family and friends just because. And when she proposed…_

"Okay, I'm going down now! I better hear the whirring of that elliptical on my way out!" Quinn said, running downstairs to the kitchen, but not before giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek and shouting an "I love you" on her way out.

_All I can say is that that was the very first time someonehas left me speechless._

"I love you, too!" Rachel called out just as Quinn turned the corner.

Rachel quickly got her things ready and changed to her workout clothes before hopping into her elliptical.

_Quinn is a lot of things. Like, she is definitely the better cook out of the two of us, so I wonder why I keep fighting her on these things. Maybe because I don't want to turn in a cow. –laugh-_

* * *

"Morning, mom!" Quinn greeted when she saw her mom making coffee.

"Good morning, dear." Judy greeted back, sitting down on one of the bar stools on the kitchen island, watching her daughter go about the kitchen, preparing ingredients for breakfast. Quinn finally got all the ingredients out when her mom spoke again, "Where's your wife?" Judy asked, sipping on her coffee.

"Upstairs, getting ready." Quinn answered, not even bothering to look at her mom.

Judy nodded and took another sip of her coffee. She observed her daughter. Normally, Quinn wouldn't be this active at this time in the morning. Normally, Quinn would be scowling while sitting at the dining table, waiting to be served breakfast. Normally, Quinn wouldn't be making breakfast. Normally, Quinn wouldn't even be downstairs at this time, much less the kitchen. But, the Quinn Judy has raised and grown accustomed to was her _daughter Quinn_, not _Rachel's wife Quinn_.

Quinn has changed for the better since Rachel came. Now, Quinn wakes up earlier than her usual time to prepare breakfast for her wife. Now, Quinn actually has a reason to wake up every morning. Now, _Quinn is happier_. Judy let out a sigh at that last thought. She did try her best to make Quinn happy for the past eighteen years whilst she was still living with her and her husband. But, with a heavy heart, she admitted that she has never seen Quinn this happy before. But, she can honestly say that she likes this Quinn better and she was grateful for Rachel.

Judy was brought back to reality when Quinn put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Is everything okay, mom? You seem deep in thought." The younger blonde inquired, sitting beside the older woman.

"It's nothing to worry about, dear." Judy answered, eating a slice of her pancake to try to distract her daughter. Judy moaned at the taste. "This is really good, you are definitely my daughter." Judy commented proudly.

"Thanks, mom" Quinn replied with a blush.

"Are you okay, dear?" Judy commented when she noticed that Quinn was not touching her food and was simply looking at her.

"Yeah, mom." Quinn answered, "Just waiting for my wife." She said nonchalantly.

Judy had to bite her tongue to avoid letting out an 'aww' at the sweetness. Quinn was definitely glowing and the smile on her daughter's face just makes her heart fill with happiness. Yep, she definitely likes this Quinn better.

"She's just so perfect, mom." Quinn gushed after a minute of silence, "I know we've only been married a month but, mom," Quinn looked in her mom's eyes. Judy was taken aback by the emotions, mainly love, running in her daughter's eyes. Her daughter has found something a lot of people has waited their whole lives for. "I'm so happy that it'll be like this forever. With her."

Luckily for Judy, she was interrupted from saying something when a certain brunette came in the kitchen.

"G'morning, mom!"Rachel greeted happily, still wearing her workout clothes, taking a seat beside Quinn.

"Good morning, indeed."

"That was quick. Are you sure you worked out?" Quinn teased Rachel as the older girl sat beside her.

"For your information, I did work out." Rachel faked an offended tone as Quinn pushed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

Quinn's phone chimed at that moment and the younger blonde's face fell a little at the message.

"What's wrong, hon?" Rachel asked while pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"I have to get ready, coach wants me at school in half an hour." Quinn said, already getting up.

"But, you haven't even touched your breakfast yet." Rachel said worriedly.

"I'll grab something on the way," Quinn said, jogging out of the room.

"But, Quinn!" Rachel called. She huffed when all she got for a response was fading footsteps. She looked at her mother-in-law helplessly, "Are you not going to do anything about that?"

"You'll get used to it." Judy answered, finishing the last of her pancakes. "Plus, you're the wife" Judy added with a chuckle, "If she didn't listen to you, do you really think there's a chance that she would listen to me?"

* * *

Rachel watched as Quinn's car sped off the street. She sighed and sat down beside her mother-in-law on the couch in the living room.

"Rachel, she's the captain of the track team, she has responsibilities at school, you know." Judy said, flipping through a magazine.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it's okay for her to just go without breakfast."

"You gave her something to eat on her way out." Judy said quickly, interrupting what she knows is a speech on how important eating breakfast is. Believe it or not, she has been on the receiving end on one of the diva's rants. Maybe more.

Rachel let out another sigh. It's true, though. While Quinn was taking a shower, Rachel made her a sandwich to eat on the way.

Judy subtly looked up at the brunette who was suddenly very quiet. Realizing how this is actually troubling her daughter-in-law, she dropped her magazine down.

"Rachel, Quinn will be all right." Judy started.

"I know that, but," Rachel straightened up in her seat, wondering if she should tell Judy what was actually bothering her.

Judy examined the brunette for a while, "Would you tell me what's wrong?"

"I was just used to eating breakfast with her every single day," Rachel finally said, "Actually, I'm used to spending every second of the day with her." She stressed out, pulling her legs up and burying her head in them.

"And now that school's back, that vacation's over, you guys have to face the real world where it won't be all unicorns and rainbows." Judy said, finally getting it.

Rachel frowned, wondering if Judy actually said 'unicorns and rainbows'.

"I know how that feels."

Rachel peeked at her mother-in-law, wondering just how serious she is.

"When Russell and I were newly married, we were the center of each other's worlds for a month before we needed to get back to the real world." Judy said, "And when it happened, things were different. We weren't the only two people in the world; we had friends, our families, and our jobs." Judy let out a humorless chuckle at the memory. "At first, it put a strain in our relationship. We didn't know how to balance our lives when we were faced with all of this things. It was quite…" Judy thought for the perfect word and finally settled on "overwhelming."

"How'd you guys work it out?"

"Well, we talked it out and came to the conclusion that I'm not the only person in Russell's life as he's not the only one in mine." Judy said wisely. When she realized that Rachel didn't like that based on her facial expression, she added, "But I know that I'm the one that matters the most in his life and that he matters the most in mine." And in a softer voice, said, "And that's all that matters. That's all that should matter."

Rachel thought that over and nodded her headed. "You're right. Thanks, mom." Rachel gave Judy a hug and Judy happily returned it.

"Now, shouldn't you be taking a shower? Don't wanna be late, do you?" Judy said, pushing Rachel in the direction of the stairs.

"Aww, my mother-in-law's trying to get rid of me." Rachel joked. "Don't you like me, Mrs. Fabray?"

"Are you talking to yourself, young lady?" Judy said in a playful tone.

* * *

Rachel entered the faculty room and easily navigated her way to her table.

"Hey, Rachel," Holly Holiday, one of the teachers called, "Some of the faculty members are going out Friday night, we were planning on doing Karaoke and we were wondering if you'd, maybe, wanna join?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she grinned at the mention of karaoke. "Sure, I'd love to!" She agreed. Seeing as Friday night was 'Best Friend Night' for her and Quinn, (When they were still in New York, she would go out with Kurt and Mercedes while Quinn would hang with Santana and Brittany) she thought this might be a perfect substitute.

"Great!" Holly exclaimed happily, clapping a hand on Rachel's back, "We're gonna get along just fine, Berry." She said, before walking out of the classroom.

Rachel smiled and quickly organized her things. Looking around the room, she realized that she was the only one left and the bell would ring in less than five minutes. Hurrying, she quickly took what she needed for her first class of the day before dashing out of the room.

* * *

Rachel was busy putting down paper bags in the kitchen when her cellphone rang. Beaming at the caller ID, she easily tapped on the answer button.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted into the receiver of her phone.

A chuckle greeted her as a response, _"Well, I missed you, too, Rachel. How are things?"_

"Same old, same old." Rachel responded, "How about there? Anything new?"

"_Oh, nothing much…" _Rachel frowned, that's Kurt's nonchalant voice.

"You're hiding something~" Rachel sing-songed, not wanting to be kept out of the dark.

"_Brody Weston just hired me to design his clothes for his latest movie's premiere!" _Kurt finally said.

"Oh my Gosh, Kurt! That's so amazing!" Rachel congratulated, literally bouncing in her place.

"What's so amazing?" Quinn said as she entered the kitchen. Quickly going to the shopping bags, looking at all the things her wife bought. "And who's on the phone?"

"It's Kurt, he just got hired by Brody Weston." Rachel gushed.

"Ooh nice," Quinn said, opening a pack of yogurt and started eating it with a spoon. "Congrats, man!" she shouted in Rachel's direction.

Kurt simply chuckled again, _"Well, I'm sure you're just dying to spend some time with your wife. Tell her thanks and I'll call you later. Love you, Rachel, bye." _He said in one breath.

"Bye Kurt, love you, too!" Rachel said before hanging up the phone.

"So, your dads' are going to be watching us tonight?" Quinn said warily. And at Rachel's nod, she pouted. She has nothing against her fathers-in-law, it's just they still scare her.

Rachel chuckled and walked towards her wife. "Do you maybe just wanna order take out tonight? I don't feel like cooking and I'm sure you're tired from your training."

"That sounds great, actually." Quinn responded, kissing her wife softly.

"Mmkay…" Rachel said dreamily with her eyes closed. "I guess I'll call that pizza place now…"

Quinn gave her another kiss. "Mmhm.. You do that." And another one. Until they're full on making out in the kitchen.

"Quinn Fabray!" A loud voice boomed and Quinn quickly pulled away from the kiss and backed away from Rachel.

"Hey, Mr. Berry, sir." Quinn said, looking guilty even though she did nothing wrong.

"Daddy, stop scaring her." Rachel said sternly, walking out of the kitchen with Quinn in tow. "We're ordering pizza tonight!" Rachel announced to her fathers before bringing out her phone and dialling the number.

Hiram watched them go up the stairs wearily before dropping down beside his husband with a sigh.

* * *

A/N: I'm quite surprised at the attention this fic has gotten. I know nothing much has happened this chapter, I'm still just warming up the story (If that even makes sense). But, for the next one, it'll be a flashback chapter so, you guys will finally find out something about their pre-married life. And there will be quite a number of flashbacks in this fic so, don't worry, guys, all your questions will be answered sooner or later. And sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English isn't my mother tongue so, yeah. Oh, and I'll try to do weekly updates. I can't promise anything after the 21st, though. School will start again, then. So, what did you guys think? Was it bad? Good? Something?


	3. Chapter 3: Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Just a quick reminder guys, this is a flashback chapter. :)

* * *

Everything was going great in Rachel's world. She just graduated from NYADA with her best friends (She graduated with honors, of course) a few days ago. She was part of the revival of her favorite musical; Funny Girl. Not only that, but she's been playing the role of Fanny Brice for the past few months. Her life couldn't get any better.

"Ms. Berry, now that your show's over, are you planning on auditioning for something else?" Kurt asked, imitating an interviewer, as they walk the streets of New York City. Both of them were holding shopping bags on one hand and Starbucks cups on the other.

" Well, I'm planning on taking a break for a while, but I am already looking through parts that I want to audition for" Rachel replied professionally, taking a sip of her tea. Both of them bursting out into laughter after a moment.

* * *

Quinn was cursing under her breath as she jogged down the street with Santana and Brittany. Brittany wanted to see the ducks and, of course, neither Quinn nor Santana has the power to say no the taller blonde. You see, Quinn's sister , Frannie, graduated a few weeks ago and they had been in New York for about a week now. Quinn insisted that Santana and Brittany come with them because she 'doesn't want to die of boredom in New York', and yes, that is her exact words. And right now, they're supposed to be meeting with Quinn's family for lunch.

"Guys, c'mon, I can see the restaurant from here." Quinn said, jogging faster, wiping sweat from her forehead as she rounded the corner.

* * *

"So, Mercedes said she'll meet us toni-" Rachel was cut off as a blonde girl collided into her. The brunette almost fell, but the blonde has quick reflexes and easily caught Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" The words died in the mysterious girl's throat when she chanced a glance at Rachel. Hazel eyes met brown and for a moment, the world stopped around them. Kurt watched their interaction with a raised eyebrow, looking from Rachel to this beautiful blonde.

They were snapped out of their daze when two people stopped beside the blonde. A tall blonde and a Latina. "Quinn, are you okay?" The Latina asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Quinn said, looking briefly at Santana before looking back at Rachel. There's something about this girl that has Quinn drawn to her. She was just about to raise her hand for a handshake and an introduction when Kurt took the other girl's hand.

"Well, if you'll just excuse us, we're kind of in a hurry." Kurt suddenly said, unknowingly interrupting the blonde's progress, walking away from the group of teenage girls. When they were a good distance away, Kurt turned to look at Rachel, "What was that?"

"That was rude" Rachel reprimanded, "And what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what, Rachel Berry." Kurt replied sassily. Looking expectantly at the girl.

"I really don't, Kurt." Rachel replied, rolling her eyes at her friend. "Let's just go, I have to get ready for tonight."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brittany asked Quinn, walking beside her as the three of them entered the small restaurant.

Quinn simply nodded before walking towards the table her parents and sister was occupying, Santana and Brittany right behind her. "Hey" Quinn greeted curtly, sitting beside Frannie. Leaving two seats adjacent each other unoccupied. Santana glared at the Quinn as she sat beside her whilst Brittany sat opposite her. She knows she wanted to sit beside Brittany.

"Hey, lil sis," Frannie said, giving her a side hug and flashing a smile at Santana and Brittany.

Russell gestured for the waiter once they were all seated. The waiter was beside their table in a flash and quickly took down their orders. They engaged in small talk until their food arrived.

"So, Russell and I are planning on going out tonight" Judy announced after a minute of silence. "Do you girls have plans?"

"Oh, that's just perfect," Frannie said, beaming, "You see, my friend, Kurt, invited me to a party tonight and I wasn't sure if you guys would be willing to go. But since you're going on a date tonight, maybe, me, Quinn and her friends could go."

"What kind of party?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes at Frannie. You might not believe it, but Frannie has roped her into going to lame parties before. And she doesn't want that to happen again.

"College party. My friend from NYADA's hosting it." Frannie replied with a smile.

Brittany perked up at the name of the school, recognizing it as the fancy arts school. "Ooh, will there be dancing?" Brittany asked excitedly, beaming at Frannie's nod. When she looked at Santana's face, her face fell and she instantly pouted. "C'mon, San!" She whined.

"It's a party hosted by people from NYADA," Santana scoffed, as if that would explain everything. Stabbing her steak, trying to avoid the pout Brittany was directing her way.

"Oh, c'mon! It could be fun!" Brittany argued.

"It's being held in a popular club," Frannie said, wiggling her eyebrows. Knowing that that would win Santana over.

Santana thought that over for a moment, "Okay, I'm in. But, only for the alcohol." She said, diving in her food again.

Russell and Judy raised their eyebrows .

"Alcohol?" Russell said in a stern voice.

Brittany, Santana and Frannie's heads whipped at the sound of the man, all three of them suddenly nervous, well Brittany was nodding her head enthusiastically. Quinn's attention was at a girl sitting on the table beside theirs, completely ignoring the presence of her companions.

"Who am I kidding? Knock yourselves out." Russell said with a chuckle when they were all clearly getting uncomfortable. Judy laughing along with him when they gave out simultaneous sighs of relief and Quinn finally returned her attention to their table.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" Quinn asked coolly once she noticed Frannie and Brittany were looking at her intently.

"We're going to a party tonight." Brittany answered, narrowing her eyes at Quinn, trying to intimidate her into going.

Quinn just smiled at her best friend's cuteness, "It's not like I have a choice, right?"

Both Frannie and Brittany cheered while Russell and Judy laughed at their antics.

* * *

Quinn watched with a sigh as her two best friends went into the dance floor, effectively leaving her alone with Frannie. They just got into the party and the moment Brittany heard the music, she all but dragged Santana into the dance floor.

"I guess you're with me." Frannie said, putting an arm around her little sister. "Please try not to flirt with too many girls tonight, Quinn." She pleaded.

"No promises." Quinn said with a cocky smile.

"Well, I won't help you if someone ends up chasing you down the street again." Frannie sighed and lead Quinn to where she can see some of her friends talking. You can only imaging the crazy girls that her sister keeps on attracting. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to some people." She added before Quinn could say anything.

Quinn let herself be dragged by Frannie. She doesn't have anything better to do. _Well, at least not yet, anyway._ She added as an afterthought as she winked at a girl blatantly staring at her.

She looked around the club once Frannie tapped her friend and all the squealing began.

"Oh my gosh, Fran!" Mercedes said, giving Frannie a hug.

"I thought you couldn't come," Kurt said with a smile, opening up his arms once Mercedes released the blonde which Frannie immediately stepped into.

"Well, my parents went on a date tonight and I hope you don't mind but I brought some people with me." Frannie explained.

"Who?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Well, here's one, my sister, Quinn." Frannie said, tugging on Quinn's hand to get her attention.

The younger blonde was busy having a staring contest with a hot brunette across the room so she glared at her sister, before shooting a wave to the people without sparing them a glance and turned to the girl on the other side of the room again.

"Hey, isn't she the girl you bumped into this morning, Rach?" Kurt asked, eyeing the younger blonde up and down.

Quinn finally looked at Frannie's friends at that comment and her eyes widened when they landed on Rachel who gave her a small smile. Completely forgetting about the girl she was practically having eye sex with a few seconds ago.

"Hey," Quinn greeted the group with a small wave.

"Oh no," Frannie said with a glare, "You are not hitting on my friends, Quinn." She said warningly, recognizing the glint in her little sister's eyes.

"What? I was not trying to." Quinn denied unconvincingly. The rest of the people laughed at the siblings.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if she did." Mercedes said with a flirtatious wink directed at Quinn.

Frannie simply rolled her eyes while Quinn smiled at Mercedes.

"I'll just go say something to B and S," Quinn whispered to Frannie before going to the dance floor.

"So, who are these other people with you?" Rachel asked, forcing her eyes away from the retreating blonde.

* * *

Quinn effectively separated Santana and Brittany by dancing in between them.

"You know, if you were somebody else, I probably would've punched you already," Santana said, continuing to dance.

"Well, I'm not somebody else." Quinn responded, following her friends' movements.

"Whatever," Santana said, rolling her eyes, "What do you need? I'm trying to gets my dancing with Britts on."

"Well, do you guys remember the girl I bumped into this morning?" Quinn said, stopping her movements completely, which in turn made Santana and Brittany stop, too.

"The hot brunette?" Santana asked, walking towards an empty table so, they can have their conversation properly.

Quinn hummed her agreement and sat beside Santana.

"So, what's your plan?" Santana asked in annoyance. Not liking the fact that Quinn interrupted her Britts time for one of her conquests.

"I don't really have one." Quinn replied with a shrug.

"Hm, why don't you follow her in the bathroom? I saw her walk in there a minute ago." Brittany suggested.

Quinn grinned at Brittany's suggestion. "I'll go do that. Thanks, Britt, you're the best." She said, giving a kiss on her friends cheek before confidently walking towards the bathroom area.

* * *

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Frannie found an unoccupied table and engaged themselves in random conversations. Frannie was enjoying herself until their topic turned into her sister.

"You're sister's cute." Rachel commented.

"Please don't fall for her charms," Frannie said to Rachel, "I really like you guys and I really don't want Quinn going in between me and my friends again."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes inquired, taking a sip of her coke. It's still early in the night and she really doesn't want to get drunk yet.

"Well, Quinn's, like, a major player and one time, she messed with one of my friends during our sophomore year in college and you can guess the rest." Frannie responded with a frown. Margareth was her first college friend and once when Quinn visited her in New York, things happened. You can only imagine how devastated Frannie was when Margareth suddenly stopped talking to her. Margareth kept her distance at first but they quickly went back to being friends after the whole Quinn fiasco. Frannie was mad at Quinn for a while, but when things cooled down and Quinn apologized, she quickly forgave her sister.

"Wait, isn't she, like, 17 now? That means she was 15 when that happened?" Kurt asked incredulously. "And that certainly explains what happened with Margareth." Finally putting the pieces together of one of the most uncomfortable moments during their sophomore year.

Frannie gave off a grave nod.

"Wow, girl's got game." Kurt whistled.

Frannie sent her a glare that clearly says, 'not helping'. Kurt instantly shut up and put his hands up in surrender while Mercedes and Rachel giggled.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything, she's a minor." Mercedes said with a shrug. "Don't worry about it, Fran."

"I'll just go to the bathroom. Girl business." Rachel said with a smile, gracefully standing up and walking to the bathroom.

Once Rachel was in the bathroom, she quickly did her 'girl business' and freshened up. After she was done, she nodded at her reflection and went to open the door.

When she swung the door open, it smacked into someone and she quickly went to the person's aid. Surprised to see Quinn in front of her, clutching her nose.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" Rachel squeaked, holding the blonde's face and inspecting the damage.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Quinn said, wincing when Rachel touched her bruising nose.

"C'mon, we should put ice on it." Rachel said, leaving no room for any arguments and dragging Quinn towards the bar.

Quinn let herself be dragged, not really caring about anything but the warmth that is emanating from Rachel's hand.

"Excuse me, can I have some ice?" Rachel asked the bartender. Quinn heard the question distantly but she's still focused on how Rachel's making her feel.

Rachel finally let go of Quinn's hand, which snapped Quinn out of the weird trance she's in, and pushed Quinn down on one of the barstools. Quinn watched Rachel produce a small towel from her bag and put the ice on it and folding it before gently dabbing the towel on Quinn's nose.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said again when Quinn winced at the contact.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Quinn replied with a soft smile. "Maybe you can make it up to me." She said smoothly.

"And what do you suggest?" Rachel said, playing along with the young girl.

"Hm, how about putting a name to the pretty face I'm looking at?" Quinn said casually. "I didn't quite catch it from our brief interaction earlier."

Rachel giggled at Quinn's attempt at flirting. Quinn was definitely making an impression. "Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"Pretty name, too." Quinn said with a grin. She winced again when Rachel applied unnecessary pressure on her nose.

"Well, your sister's told me a lot about you, Ms. Fabray, and I must say, you are exactly what she described." Rachel said.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "And how did she describe me, Ms. Berry?"

Rachel leaned in close to Quinn to whisper in her ear, "An immature player." She said, taking Quinn's hand and handing her the wet towel before walking away.

Quinn simply watched Rachel walk away, she couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. She loved a good challenge.

* * *

A/N: So... That's how they met. What did you guys think? Good? Bad?  
Oh yeah, thanks for all those nice reviews. You guys definitely made my week. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I got bored so, here's another chapter. Oh, and sorry to disappoint some people but, we're going back to the present this chapter.

* * *

It was finally Friday night and Rachel was getting ready to go out with the rest of McKinley faculty. She was excited because tonight was the first night she would go out and have an eventful Friday night ever since she came to Lima (Of course, that doesn't count her nights with either set of their parents). Rachel was putting on make up when Quinn entered the room, wearing only a large t-shirt and boxer shorts and holding her phone.

"Hey," Rachel greeted her wife with a smile.

Quinn simply walked behind her wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek before jumping on their bed.

"Isn't tonight best friend night? Shouldn't you be getting ready, too?" Rachel inquired, smacking her lips together after putting lipstick on.

"Yep, I'll be meeting them later at Breadstix." Quinn replied, dropping her phone beside her. She looked at her wife who has her back turned to her.

"What time?"

"8:00"

"Quinn! It's 7:15!" Rachel shrieked, turning to glare at her wife.

"Relax, Rach. I have plenty of time to get ready. Besides, its just San and Britt, they won't mind." Quinn replied casually, rolling on her side to get a better view of the brunette.

"They won't mind?" Rachel whispered to herself incredulously. Then she promptly stood up, marched towards Quinn and slapped her on her shoulder. When she didn't get her desired reaction, she got a pillow and hit the blonde with it repeatedly. "Punctuality is very important, Quinn Fabray!" Emphasizing her point by hitting the blonde with each word.

"Okay, okay," Quinn sat up, taking the pillow from Rachel and standing up so she could wrap her arms around Rachel. Quinn let out a soft sigh, loving the feeling of holding Rachel. "Can't we just ignore other people and stay here?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel sighed into Quinn, loving the feeling of security the contact gives her. "As tempting as that is, we have prior commitments to attend to." She said regretfully, extracting herself from her wife as slowly as she can, trying to prolong the contact.

"What time are you going out?" Quinn asked, looking Rachel up and down. "You look great, by the way." Quinn added thoughtfully. Rachel was wearing a simple black dress that clung to her body like a second skin.

"Thank you," Rachel said with a bright smile, "And I'm leaving at around 7:30, why?"

Quinn was silent for a minute before replying. "Can you drop me off at Breadstix? I'll just catch a ride with San back here."

"Don't you think that's too risky?" Rachel said, putting her phone and wallet in her purse.

"Maybe, but I really want to stay with you," Quinn answered with a pout.

"Okay, fine, now go get ready." Rachel agreed, pushing her wife into the bathroom.

* * *

It was about 7:35 when Rachel finally got Quinn to go out of their house and usher her into her car. Quinn took her time in choosing her clothes and ultimately ended up wearing a yellow dress with a cardigan over it.

"Quinn, I'm going to be late!" Rachel whined when she got inside the driver side.

"Rach, it doesn't take 30 minutes to drive down to Barney's." Quinn replied with a shrug, putting her seatbelt in place. Watching the road as Rachel pulled out of their driveway.

"It does when I have to drop someone off at Breadstix!" Rachel retaliated, turning briefly to glare at Quinn.

Quinn did the math in her head and concluded that, no, it still doesn't take 30 minutes to get to Barney's, even if you have to drop someone off at Breadstix. Quinn decided to keep that information to herself and simply sighed and took Rachel's hand in hers, "I'm sorry," She said and smiled when Rachel squeezed her hand.

They spent the rest of the drive in relative silence, simply enjoying each others' company. Once they were at Breadstix, Rachel unlocked the car and turned to look at Quinn, "Be careful, okay?" She warned.

Quinn chuckled, "Always, hon," She said, planting a kiss on Rachel, "You be careful, too,"

"Of course," Rachel replied with a smile and watched Quinn leave the car, "I'll see you at home!" She shouted to the blonde before driving away.

Once she got to Barney's, she took a look at the dashboard and saw that she has 2 minutes to spare. She looked at the small karaoke bar, with the words 'Barney's Karaoke Hub' in flashing lights on top of it. She sat and watched for a little longer, taking note of the people going in and out. It wasn't until she saw some of her colleagues, William and Emma Schuester, enter the small building at exactly 8:00 that she decided to go inside.

Once inside, she quickly saw her fellow teachers and went to their table.

"Hi," She greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey, you're here!" Holly greeted in the same manner, standing up to give the young teacher a hug.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Rachel inquired, taking a seat beside Holly.

"We'll be doing karaoke all night long!" Will said, making the rest of the people cheer.

"But, first, dinner," Shannon Beiste, the football coach said, waving a waiter over, making the rest of them chuckle.

"Great! I am so excited." Rachel said, ordering along with the rest of them.

* * *

Once Quinn was inside Breadstix, she instantly saw Santana and Brittany cuddling in the corner. She quickly made her way over to them and sat opposite the two who was still in their little world.

"Guys," Quinn said, loud enough for them to hear.

"Huh, what?" Santana said dumbly as she took a look around and when her eyes finally landed on Quinn, "Oh, it's you." She said disinterestedly.

Quinn looked at her friend incredulously, "That's kinda offensive, you know,"

"Yeah, I just can't believe you're actually on time tonight," Santana said with a shrug.

"So, Quinn," Brittany said, diffusing the fight about to begin, "How're things with Rachie?" She asked with a smile.

Quinn instantly brightened at the mention of her wife, even though she was with her a few minutes ago, "It's great," She answered simply.

"Lame," Santana answered, taking a handful of Breadsticks and shoving them in her mouth.

Quinn simply stuck her tongue out at the Latina, while Brittany slapped her on the shoulder.

"San!"

"What? It's true, I cannot believe that Q would just go up and get married. I mean, seriously? Where's the fun in that?" The Latina defended.

"So, if I ask you to marry me right now, you'd say no?" Brittany said in a dejected tone.

Santana choked on her food and grabbed the glass of water beside her, quickly emptying it. Quinn snickered in the background while Santana tried to catch her breath.

"That wasn't what I was saying at all," Santana said, taking hold of Brittany's hand, "You know I'd say yes if you ask me…" She said in a lower voice, hoping Quinn wouldn't hear. She sighed in relief when Brittany finally smiled again. When she turned back to their companion, she scowled, "Can it, Fabray."

Quinn simply laughed at the Latina's expense.

"What's so funny?" A voice from behind Quinn asked.

Quinn simply sighed, she knew that voice. When she turned around, she saw Puck with Mike and Tina.

"Hi guys!" Brittany waved happily. She invited Mike and Tina tonight because she thought it might be fun for all of them.

"Heya, Britt." Mike replied. He chose to sit beside Quinn so, Tina can sit on his other side while Puck sat beside Santana. "I hope you guys don't mind that I brought Puck, I totally forgot that we were supposed to play tonight."

"Hey, babe," Puck winked at Quinn, who merely rolled her eyes. "It seems you and I are the only ones with no date tonight."

"I have been out since sophomore year, Puckerman" Quinn simply replied. Santana giggled at Quinn's expertise at shutting down the mohawked boy.

"But, that doesn't mean you can't have fun with the Puckster," Puck said with another wink.

"Whatever, lets just order," Quinn said as she motioned for the waiter.

* * *

Rachel clapped along with everyone else as Holly ended her number with a twirl. She gotta admit that most of the people she's with can sing.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" Holly shouted through the clapping before going down and back to their table.

"I believe it's your turn, sweet cheeks," She winked at Rachel.

Rachel eagerly stood up and made her way up the stage, quickly telling the guy in charge of her song choice. Once that was settled she quickly went on stage.

"Um, hi, I'm Rachel and I'm going to be singing Defying Gravity from the Broadway classic, Wicked." She introduced and the music began playing.

* * *

"So, what're you guys doing after this?" Tina asked the rest of the group as they ate their food.

"Going home." Puck answered instantly, "Unless, someone wants to keep me out," He said, purposefully keeping his eyes on Quinn.

"I think I'm going home, too." Quinn answered Tina, avoiding Puck's advances perfectly. "Speaking of that, can you guys give me a ride home?" She said, directing her question at Santana and Brittany.

"Sure," Santana answered, "I guess we'll be hanging out at Fabray's after." She directed at Tina, answering for Brittany and herself.

"What?" Quinn asked incredulously.

Santana ignored her.

Brittany looked at Mike and Tina, "What about you guys? Do you have plans after this?"

"Not really," Mike answered with a shrug.

* * *

Once Rachel was finished, the whole building was quiet. She bit her lip and whispered out a quick thanks before walking down. And that was enough for all the people to erupt into applause and she couldn't contain the smile on her face as she went her way back to their table.

"Wow, you're amazing." Will said, blown away by Rachel's talent.

"Yeah, that's what Broadway performers' are trained to do," Holly said to the curly haired man with a wink.

"Broadway?"

"Yeah, I've played Fanny Brice in the latest revival of Funny Girl." Rachel replied proudly. She was glad that some of her colleagues know of Broadway and are somewhat interested in it.

* * *

"That was fun," Tina said as all of them piled outside the restaurant.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," Brittany said, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Totally." Mike said, fist bumping the blonde dancer. "We'll see you guys on Monday," He said as him and Tina entered his car.

"Later, ladies," Puck said with a wink, climbing up his truck.

Santana wordlessly unlocked her car and entered it with Brittany sitting shotgun and Quinn in the backseat.

"So, Q, why don't you have your car?" Santana inquired as she pulled over the parking lot, going into the direction of Quinn and Rachel's house.

* * *

At the Berry-Fabray residence, both sets of Quinn and Rachel's parents are enjoying hot tea that Hiram made with each other.

"You know, I think it's ridiculous that we're watching over our married children," Russell said, taking a long sip of his tea. "I mean, they're married." He said, as if that's all the explanation that he needed to give.

"I just don't like the idea of them having sex yet." Leroy replied, blowing on his cup.

"Why? They're already married." Judy asked with a shrug. "Plus, you can't hold onto them forever." She added wisely.

"Yeah, I know." Leroy said irritably. He really doesn't want to talk about this now.

"Then, why are you so against them sleeping together?" Russell asked, "As much as I'd like to think otherwise, I'm pretty sure my daughter's not a virgin anymore." Judy gently held Russell by his hand while Hiram was trying to calm his husband down.

Oh, this conversation is going bad, fast.

* * *

Santana pulled over the street of Quinn's house. Quinn lead the way to the door, upon opening it she heard shouting. She looked at Santana, then Brittany before quietly opening the door wider and listened in on her parents' and in-laws' conversation.

"_Well, my daughter is! She's been saving herself up until she's 25. It's in her life plan!" _

_That's Leroy's voice._ _What are they talking about? _Quinn thought as she continues inside, hiding beside the doorway of the living room, making sure no one could see her. She could see from the corner of her eye, Santana and Brittany quietly walking up to her.

"_Well, did your daughter have it in her life plan to get married ar 22?" _

Quinn heard Russell's voice boom, matching the volume of Leroy's. There was a minute of silence until she heard Leroy chuckle dryly.

"_I just didn't think that Rachel would give up her dreams for someone like your daughter!" _

Leroy shouted and Quinn froze. Santana and Brittany flinched.

"_And what is my daughter like, Leroy? Please explain what you mean."_

That was Judy's voice, Quinn noted. Quinn's breathing was becoming harsher by the minute. Brittany was gently rubbing her back as they listened in the adults' conversation. There was another minute of silence before the three teens heard Russell spoke.

"_You know what I think your problem is? You don't trust my daughter."_

Quinn stopped breathing altogether at that revelation.

Her father-in-law didn't trust her.

Rachel's father didn't trust her.

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Ignoring Santana and Brittany's hushed calls of her name as she walked towards the still open door.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know, I know, not my best chapter but, I'd still like to hear what you guys think. And you know what? You guys are awesome that I just want to keep writing all day just to finish this story as soon as I can.  
Oh, and to Ju4nita, I'm from the Philippines. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: So, we're back in the past in this chapter.

* * *

Santana woke up with something hard poking her in the butt. She wiggled around and realized Quinn was spooning her. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed Brittany was also laying down beside her. She grabbed a pillow from somewhere on the bed they're laying on and hit Quinn with it.

"Quinn, you're poking me…" She complained.

Quinn woke up with a start, looking around the room, realizing it was just her, Santana and Brittany. The three of them decided to do a movie night the night before and they ended up sleeping on only one bed after the 5th movie. Santana called dibs on this bed for her and Brittany to share and the unoccupied one on the other side of the room is supposed to be hers.

"I'm sorry, S…" Quinn said, rubbing her face in an attempt to wake herself up more. Slowly sitting up as not to shake the bed so much and not to wake Brittany up.

"I'm hot, of course mini-Q would wants to get up on all this." Santana responded playfully before turning on her side and putting her arms around Brittany. "Plus, it's not like I haven't felt that thing before." Santana added in a seductive tone without turning to look at Quinn.

Quinn laughed to herself before standing up to take care of herself in the bathroom.

* * *

Once Quinn was done, she went out of her shared room with her two friends and went to the main room of their hotel room, hoping to see her parents. She noticed a note with a hundred dollar bill on the coffee table and read it.

_Quinn, your father and I went out and will be back tonight. Here's some money for you and your friends. Have fun._

_-Mom_

Quinn simply rolled her eyes. Wow, even in a big city, her parents leave her alone with money. Hooray for rich parents. _Well, at least I have San and Britt with me. _She thought with a shrug. Checking her phone for the time, she realized it's the perfect time to go out for a morning jog.

Going inside her shared room, she quickly rummaged through her bag for more suitable clothes. Leaving a note in the middle of the unused bed for Santana and Brittany so, they wouldn't worry about her whereabouts.

Looking at her two friends, she smiled at their tangled up forms. She really believes that these two belong together. She just got to find a way to get Santana to admit her feelings. Making her way outside, she makes a mental note to plan a way to get Santana and Brittany together in the near future.

* * *

Quinn was out on the streets in no time, jogging around and trying to find her way to Central Park. She really wanted to see what it was like in the morning when the sun is barely out yet. But based on the people milling the streets and the vehicles still in the road, she deduced it'd probably look the same.

She was listening to some random top 40 song as she strolled through the streets of New York. She took her time looking around, taking in New York in all its glory. She briefly wonders if this is the kind of scene she wants after high school. Shrugging the thought off, she continued on her path.

When she finally made it in Central Park, she was literally gasping for air so she sat on the grass, leaning against a tree. She closed her eyes for a minute and then flinched in surprise when something cold touched her face. Seeing Rachel, she paused the song on her iPod and took her earphones off.

"Hey," Rachel greeted her, holding a bottle of water out, and when the blonde sent her a grateful smile, took the water and started greedily drinking from the bottle, she took that as an invitation to sit in front of the blonde. "You seem out of breath." She commented in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, morning jog." Quinn said, wiping her chin from remnants of the water and her sweat, "Thanks for this." She held up the bottle with a smile.

"It was nothing, it just seemed like you needed it." Rachel replied.

Quinn just chuckled and leaned back against the tree again. "What are you doing out this early?"

"Same as you were, jogging." Rachel answered with a shrug.

Quinn hummed then sat back up again, "So, you graduated too, right?" She asked suddenly, looking at the older girl.

"Yep." Rachel answered proudly.

"What are your plans?" Quinn asked with plain curiosity written on her face, "Or did you already get a job?"

"Well, you could say that. I starred in the latest Funny Girl revival." Rachel answered nonchalantly, watching Quinn's expression carefully.

"The Broadway musical?" Quinn inquired.

Rachel simply nodded.

"Oh, wow, that's so cool." Quinn said with a genuine smile on her face. "So, should I be taking multiple pictures with you to brag to my friends? Or possibly an autograph?" She said playfully.

Rachel laughed and slapped Quinn's arm lightly. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Yep, the ladies love good humor." Quinn responded with a flirtatious wink.

"Nice try, Fabray, but that's not gonna work."

"Darn, and I thought I could get you in my bed."

"So confident." Rachel feigned swooning. Laughing lightly when Quinn flung the empty water bottle towards her. "And what makes you think that I'm single, Ms. Player?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn squinted her eyes and looked at Rachel thoughtfully, "Does it matter?"

Rachel gasped and hit Quinn again. "What? You think it's okay for girls to commit infidelity just because you charmed your way into their pants?"

"So, you think I'm charming?" Quinn asked with a grin.

Rachel hit Quinn again.

"You know, this could be classified as abuse." Quinn said with a pout.

Rachel simply stood up and offered her hand out to Quinn. "C'mon, since I am 'abusing' you so much," She yanked Quinn up when she took her hand, "I'll make you breakfast."

* * *

Rachel's apartment was not Quinn was expecting, it was quite… small for a celebrity. "How long have you lived here?" She asked Rachel while looking at various pictures on the walls.

"Sophomore year," Rachel answered, rummaging in the refrigerator, "I'm planning on moving to a bigger place soon, though," She finally settled on making vegan pancakes, preparing the ingredients. "I hope you like pancakes,"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Quinn nodded as she sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen, watching Rachel go around the kitchen.

"Rachel, did you bring home another stray cat?" A voice across the hall asked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow up and looked at Rachel with a smirk, mouthing the word, _'cat'_.

"No, Kurt, I did not" Rachel answered with a giggle.

"Then, who were you just talking to?" Kurt said, emerging from his room while fixing the collar of his shirt, "Oh, hello" He said when he finally looked up and noticed Quinn.

"Good morning," Quinn greeted with a polite smile.

"I found her on Central Park and decided to bring her here," Rachel explained unnecessarily with a shrug.

"What am I, a cat?"Quinn asked with a frown while Kurt just chuckled at Rachel's comment.

"Oh, shush." Rachel said playfully.

"Wow, someone who wakes up the same time as you," Kurt stated, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, "Well, I'm off, I'm meeting with someone."

"Okay, take care," Rachel said.

"You and Kurt live together?" Quinn asked, looking from Rachel to the door then back again.

"Yep, right from the start," Rachel answered stacking the pancakes on two plates before bringing them to the table and handing Quinn the bottle of syrup.

Quinn poured a healthy amount of syrup on her plate before handing the bottle back to Rachel. "So, do you?"

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rachel choked on her pancakes, looking at Quinn incredulously.

"Well, I'm waiting," Quinn said, looking at Rachel expectantly.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Quinn only responded with a shrug.

"Actually, I do." Rachel finally answered when Quinn failed to give a verbal response. "At least I think so." Rachel added thoughtfully.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, my boyfriend," Rachel cut herself off, "Actually, fiancee, hasn't contacted me in months and I don't really know where we stand."

"You're engaged?" Quinn asked, her eyes growing wide at the thought.

Rachel only shrugged.

"He's an idiot." Quinn commented after a minute of silence. "You deserve better than that, you know?" She said sincerely.

Rachel was blown by the sincerity she can see in Quinn's eyes, "And how would you know?"

"You're an amazing woman, Rachel Berry." Quinn answered sincerely.

Rachel didn't know what to say. This girl in front of her is making her feel things that she shouldn't. "Wow, I bet you say that to all the girls you've been with, huh?" She said in an effort to stop herself from... feeling.

"I actually don't." Quinn said in a low voice. "You're the first person I actually talked to like this in a while." She admitted with a bashful smile.

Rachel was surprised, she didn't expect Quinn to be this open, "Well, shouldn't you be going now? Your parents must be worried." She said, changing the subject, looking away from Quinn. She failed to see the blonde's face visibly fall.

"Um, okay," Quinn said dejectedly, standing up and taking her plates to the sink. Not even bothering to point out the fact that her parents wouldn't care where she is. "Thanks for breakfast." She said with a lopsided smile before making her way out of the apartment.

Rachel didn't move until she heard the front door close. Standing up and cleaning the plates. Then moving on to cleaning the kitchen. She didn't even realize that she managed to clean their whole apartment. Trying to block the thoughts of blonde hair and hazel eyes by thinking of her fiancee, Finn Hudson.

* * *

When Quinn got back to the hotel room, she saw that both Santana and Brittany were finally up and were busy with each of their laptops.

"What are you guys doing?" Quinn asked with a confused expression, jumping on her bed, looking across the room to her two friends.

"Just uploading our photos. Everyone's totally jealous we're here." Brittany said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Cool," Quinn simply responded, her mind still on a certain brown-eyed brunette who she spent almost the whole morning with.

* * *

A/N: Shorter than the previous chapters, I know, but you guys finally got some Faberry interaction, right? :D


	6. Chapter 6: Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Rachel watched as Quinn walked upstairs to their room after dinner. The blonde didn't even spare her a single glance the whole night. Well, she did, but not with the usual loving eyes directed at her. With a sigh, Rachel brought the dishes to the sink. Her wife's been distant like that ever since she came home that Friday night and she doesn't know why or what to do. It's actually breaking her heart to see the blonde so… withdrawn.

"Rachel, let me take care of the dishes." Judy offered from behind her. The older woman has been watching her daughter and her wife the whole night and she knows that something is definitely wrong between them.

"It's all right, mom, I can handle this." Rachel smiled weakly at Judy.

"Nonsense. Go upstairs and spend time with your wife or something." Judy said, pushing Rachel away from the sink and dismissing her with a wave of the hand.

Rachel stared at Judy for a while before shrugging and taking the stairs two at a time. When she opened the door to their room, she saw Quinn laying down on her stomach, unmoving. Rachel sighed and sat on the edge of the bed before putting a comforting hand on Quinn's back. Quinn flinched but Rachel didn't give any indication if she felt it.

"Won't you talk to me, hon?" Rachel asked quietly.

Quinn just remained still.

Rachel sighed and took hold of Quinn's hand, "Quinn, I'm your wife, please talk to me…" She pleaded. A small smile made its way into her face when Quinn rolled over and sat up to face her. A smile that was quickly wiped from her face when she noticed the unshed tears on her wife's eyes. "Quinn…"

Quinn responded by embracing the brunette. Holding onto Rachel tightly as if her life depended on it. She let go of the tears she's been holding since that night. She feels so guilty that she ignored Rachel. She just doesn't want to face the fact that she's not good enough. She will never be good enough for Rachel.

* * *

_Quinn closed the door, loud enough that she's sure the adults heard."I'm home!" She called in a fake cheery voice. Ignoring the disbelieving looks on both Santana and Brittany's faces, she walked into the living room with a fake smile on her face, pretending that her heart wasn't trying to pound its way out of her chest._

* * *

Rachel simply hugged back, running a hand up and down the younger girl's back, whispering words of comfort, effectively soothing the blonde's worries. At least temporarily.

"I'm so sorry…" Quinn whispered, pulling back and looking deep in Rachel's eyes before pulling the brunette in for a kiss. She needs this. She needs to feel this. She needs to be sure that Rachel feels the same as she did.

Rachel touched Quinn's cheek, and when the blonde leaned into her, she wiped away the blonde's tears.

* * *

_Quinn immediately noticed both Leroy and Russell in a defensive stance, both of them looking at each other with murderous intent._

"_Welcome home, honey." Judy said, trying to make the scene look more natural._

"_Santana and Brittany are with me." Quinn commented, refusing to say anything about what she just walked into. While the two aforementioned girls finally got out of their hiding spots and showed themselves to the adults with unsure looks on their faces._

* * *

Rachel immediately noticed Quinn's breathing pattern change. She immediately went into action and made Quinn sit up straight and urged her to take deep breaths.

"Feeling better?" Rachel asked worriedly, looking for any discomfort on Quinn's face.

Quinn nodded and scooted over so she could rest her back on the headboard. She pulled at Rachel's hand so the brunette would cuddle into her.

Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder and wrapped her hand around Quinn's stomach, "Would you tell me what's wrong?" She felt Quinn stiffen but, she remained still, knowing Quinn would open up soon.

* * *

"_Are you guys all staying tonight?" Quinn asked when the silence in the room became too much. _

"_No, no," Russell answered, walking to Quinn and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "We were just leaving." He said, walking out of the room._

"_We'll probably see you tomorrow, Quinnie." Judy said, racing after her husband._

"_Well, I'm going upstairs," Quinn said, already going for the stairs, "Have a good night" She ran so fast up their room that she didn't hear what excuse Santana and Brittany said to get up and follow her._

_Quinn didn't cry that night. Or the following days. In fact, she didn't show any emotion. She refused to feel._

* * *

"I heard your dad say some things…" Quinn finally whispered.

Rachel held her breath. This could either be good or bad and based on Quinn's behavior the past few days, she's pretty sure that this is going to be bad.

"He thinks I ruined your life and chance at fame," Quinn said, her voice quivering, "And he doesn't trust me…" She added as a whisper, if Rachel wasn't so close, she probably wouldn't hear.

Rachel moved to stand up but, Quinn took a hold of her hand, refusing to let go.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, her voice getting shakier with each word.

Rachel sighed, and gave Quinn a chaste kiss, "Nowhere," She answered. Her father can wait. Right now, Quinn needs her. She guided Quinn into laying down and just laid there with her, letting Quinn hold her.

Quinn visibly relaxed and held Rachel contentedly, her breathing evening out as the seconds passed by. Rachel waited, knowing for sure that Quinn would fall asleep soon. Quinn hasn't been sleeping nor eating properly the previous days, too.

Once she was sure Quinn was knocked out, she gently extracted herself from Quinn's arms, replacing herself with her pillow. She looked at her wife for a second before bending down and kissing her on the forehead before whispering, "I love you so, so much, Quinn…"

* * *

Judy and Russell were watching TV when Rachel came running down the stairs with an aggravated look on her face.

"Going out?" Judy asked when she noticed Rachel put a coat on.

"Yes, I have something to discuss with my fathers." Rachel explained in a monotonous voice before running, stopping herself before opening the door, "Please watch over Quinn, she had a little trouble breathing earlier." She announced before running out and starting her car.

Judy waited until the car pulled out of the driveway before releasing the breath she was holding. She knew something was very wrong the moment Quinn entered the house that Friday night.

"What do you think they'll be discussing?" Russell asked in his gruff voice.

Judy only gave a shrug, hoping that Rachel would be able to fix things soon.

* * *

Hiram and Leroy were cuddling on the couch, watching TV when they heard the front door open and close with a loud slam before their daughter walked in front of them and shut the TV off.

"Care to explain what you said about Quinn?" Rachel asked in an eerily calm voice, crossing her arms whilst her foot taps on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Hiram asked, disentangling himself from Leroy to focus all his attention towards his daughter.

"I don't know which one of you said it, but she heard one of you say something," Rachel mumbled, more to herself than her fathers before turning her attention back to the two men, "She heard one of you say that she ruined my life just because I stopped performing on Broadway,"

Leroy sucked in a sharp breath while Hiram simply looked at their daughter in understanding.

"Honey, it's not what you think," Leroy started, already moving to stand up so, he can walk towards the small brunette.

"So, it's you!" Rachel shouted, pointing at her father with an accusing finger.

Leroy hesitated before nodding, "Yes, I may have said those things…" He whispered.

"Oh my gosh, daddy!" Rachel exclaimed, tears starting to build up in her eyes.

Leroy moved to hug her daughter but Rachel took a step back. He turned to look at Hiram with a helpless look, but he simply shrugged at him as a response. Almost as if saying 'That's your fault, fix it.'

"Daddy!" Rachel almost whined, "You just.. Just… made everything difficult…" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes frustratedly, "Do you have any idea how insecure Quinn is?" She asked, glaring at her father. "That behind that tough, indifferent exterior is an insecure girl?" Her glare intensified, making her father visibly shudder.

Hiram watched with interest at the scene unfolding in front of him. This was probably the very first time Rachel actually stood up to them. As much as he wants to intervene, he doesn't want either his daughter or husband to think that he's turning against them.

When Leroy failed to answer, Rachel walked towards her father and poked him in the chest, "Why can't you just accept that I married her?" And with those words, Rachel's anger diminished, "Why, daddy?" She whispered in a softer voice. Remembering Quinn's face minutes ago makes her heart constrict. And when Quinn had difficulty breathing… She doesn't even want to think about that.

"I… It's not..." Leroy stuttered, growing increasingly more uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Daddy, do you actually think that Finn is better than her?" Rachel asked, "That she doesn't deserve me? Because she does, daddy. She deserves more." Her voice is growing stronger with each word.

"You let go of Broadway for her." Leroy stated calmly.

"Dad, I was just taking a break. It's just for a year." Rachel argued.

"A lot could happen in a year Rachel! Do you really believe that an audition would be magically waiting for you the moment you decided to go back?" Leroy said, his voice showing his frustration.

"I can do other things, then-"

"Broadway was your dream, Rachel! Broadway** is **your dream since you were a little girl" Leroy cut her off, his breathing growing heavier by the second.

"No, dad! My dream was to be on **Broadway** as **Fanny Brice**!" Rachel said, "And I've lived it! I lived it before I even met Quinn!" She continued to ramble on.

"She was a player! I don't want that girl deflowering you!" Leroy shouted above Rachel's voice, his frustration getting the best of him.

Hiram and Rachel looked at Leroy incredulously. Not believing the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Is that what this is about?" Rachel asked, disbelief clear in her voice, looking from Hiram to Leroy, "Dad, daddy, do you actually believe that I never had sex before? With Finn?"

"What?" Leroy asked breathlessly. The words her daughter just uttered was like a slap to the face. "Hiram, did you know about this?" He turned to look at his husband.

Hiram simply rolled his eyes. Forget turning his back on either of them, he's definitely on Rachel's side. "Stop it, Leroy," He said calmly, standing up to put a comforting hand on his husband's shoulder. "You know it was happening, you just refused to believe it." He said and Leroy shrugged his hand off.

"Daddy, that's ridiculous! I was engaged to him!" Rachel said, her wide eyes searching Leroy for an explanation. "And I'm married to Quinn now! And you know what? I've been trying to pressure her into doing it with me and she rejects no matter what I do! You know why? Because she respects you so much that in our own home, she refuses to do anything that you wouldn't want her to!"

"Hiram, are you hearing our daughter? Do something!" Leroy hissed at his husband.

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Rachel on this. You need to drop this stupid rule. She's already married, she's not even a Berry anymore." Hiram said, taking a step so that he's beside Rachel. Rachel gave him a grateful smile while Leroy fumed in his place.

Leroy gaped at his family, his mouth closing and opening before he stormed out of the room.

Hiram sighed and turned to his daughter, holding her by the shoulders, "I'll talk to him. Go back to your wife, she needs you right now." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay," Rachel murmured, before turning around and heading for the door.

"Oh, and Rachel?" Hiram called, and Rachel turned around to face him, "I think it's a big insult to Quinn to be comparing her to Finn Hudson. She is way, way better than him." He said with a huge smile, making Rachel chuckle softly.

* * *

Quinn woke up with someone stroking her head, when she opened her eyes, she saw her father looking at nothing in particular whilst his hand kept moving on her head. Disappointed that Rachel's not in bed with her, she quickly sat up and looked at her father curiously.

"Hey dad," Quinn croaked out, clearing her throat, she spoke again, "Where's Rachel?"

"She went out," Russell answered.

Quinn frowned at the vagueness of the answer. "Where?"

"She said she was going to talk to her dads."

Quinn stared at her father wide-eyed, her heart beat going faster at what Rachel would say to them, _Oh my gosh, they might try to get us divorced! _She thought nervously.

"Don't worry, Quinn. I think it'll be fine." Russell said with a smile. "Listen, I know it's been hard for you but, it'll be okay in the end." He said reassuringly. "On that note," Russell started, getting something from his back pocket, "Your mom and I are going home and leaving you and Rachel alone," He handed the items to Quinn before standing up.

Quinn stared at the condoms in her hands, blushing bright red before turning to her dad with questioning eyes.

"I think it's time you do it with her, right?" Russell said with a chuckle before walking out of the room.

Quinn put the condoms on her night stand and a minute later, Rachel walked inside. "Okay, where are your parents going and why did they tell me 'Have fun' on their way out?" she asked curiously, sitting beside Quinn.

Quinn only pointed at the condoms on her night stand before Rachel released an embarrassed chuckle.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I was planning on making Rachel a virgin but some or maybe one since all the review are from a guest user so, I thought why not? It's not gonna change the story much anyway. I'm not that comfortable writing a sex scene. Does someone want to help me?  
Okay, I was supposed to upload this last Sunday or Monday. I had it drafted and all I need was to finish the whole chapter but my cousin suddenly invited me to Poker night (I'm not sure why we call it that since we never seem to play Poker). So, we ended up in our grandmother's house (This is where we end up staying everytime we want to hang out) and stayed there for the whole three days, playing video games because his goal was to finish one game per day. We only finished two, though. Yeah, we're kind of nerds like that. Ahaha. Anyway, what did you guys think? :D


	7. Chapter 7: Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"So, Q, heard you're finally alone now."

Quinn, Brittany and Santana are sitting in one of the cafeteria tables, eating lunch. Brittany was enjoying a pack of M&M's that Quinn gave to her the moment they sat down, completely ignoring the salad on her lunch tray. Santana frowned but doesn't comment on it.

"Yep" Quinn confirmed with a huge smile. Taking a bite from the sandwich Rachel made for her that morning. It's been really amazing with only her and Rachel at home. She's actually beginning to enjoy married life.

"So, you guys finally did it?" Santana asked with a mischievous smirk. She's really happy for Quinn but that doesn't mean she would stop teasing her. Plus, maybe Rachel would stop annoying them about her and Brittany's sex life.

Quinn choked on her food and repeatedly hit her chest with her left hand to get the food out and somehow regain her breathing back while Santana cackled in the background.

"Sanny, that wasn't so nice…" Brittany scolded, frowning at Santana.

"Yeah, Sanny." Quinn mocked when she finally got her breathing back and Santana scowled before a grin broke out on the Latina's face. No way was she losing that easily.

"But, seriously, Q, was she good?" Santana questioned again, wiggling her eyebrows. Yeah, she wasn't going to back down.

Quinn scoffed, "Yeah, of course." She answered with a nod, trying to sound convincing. Rachel and her didn't do it the night her parents' left because they both agreed that they needed to talk about the events that occurred that night first. It was definitely an enlightening experience for the both of them and Quinn can confidently say that her relationship with Rachel improved because of it. They haven't really found the perfect time yet either, since both of them are really busy.

Santana raised an incredulous eyebrow, "You haven't done it with her yet, have you?"

"Duh, San." Brittany answered from her seat, "Nothing's changed between them so, clearly they still haven't consumed their marriage." She explained wisely.

"Consummated, B…" Quinn mumbled absentmindedly, turning bright red.

Santana gaped at Quinn before she burst out laughing again.

"Seriously?" Santana managed to get out between chuckles, "Me and Britts here do it all the time, and we aren't even marrieds yet."

"Who's married?" Tina asked from behind Santana, Mike was standing beside her, both of them holding their lunch trays.

"None of your business, Chang squared." Santana answered, turning back to her food.

"Hi, Mike, Tina!" Brittany greeted enthusiastically.

"Can we seat with you guys?" Mike asked unsurely, wary of the Latina's mood.

"Sure!" Brittany answered the same time Santana uttered a "whatever" under her breath.

Once the two asians were seated, the table was filled with small chatter about school and social life. Quinn simply decided to listen to the conversations, she does prefer just listening. She looked around the table, noticing Mike's unfocused eyes as he takes a bite out of his burger. Brittany was busy talking with Tina about some upcoming artist while Santana listened intently to every word that comes out of Brittany's mouth. Quinn really appreciates the was Tina handles Brittany's quirkiness and she's sure that Santana does, too. They talked about other topics, too, before Tina mentioned something that got Quinn's full attention.

"Hey, did you guys hear? Ms. Berry's planning on taking over the Glee club alongside Mr. Schue." Tina said, being ahead of the school's gossip circle.

"Can we join, San?" Brittany asked eagerly, practically vibrating in her seat.

Quinn's mind was running a mile a minute from the new information. Sure, Rachel has an immunity to the slushies considering she's a teacher. She just doesn't like to think how far Rachel would go for the glee club's students' once she learns of the system the jocks built. Rachel gets close to people easily so, she knows the brunette will take it hard. And considering the bullying Rachel went through when she was a kid…

"Yow, Q." Santana called, pulling Quinn away from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna join?" Brittany asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"Hm, can I think about it first?" Quinn answered reluctantly, feeling extremely guilty when Brittany pouted at her.

"Fine, but, only until tomorrow!" Brittany answered, grinning toothily when Quinn nodded.

* * *

Quinn just finished her cooling down routine when Santana approached her, tugging on her hand before dragging her to sit on the bleachers.

"Look, I didn't want to mention it in front of B but, I know something's bugging you." Santana mumbled, looking at Quinn with as much sincerity as she can muster.

"It's nothing, San…" Quinn answered, not wanting to burden her friend with her thoughts. "Won't Sue kill you for abandoning practice?"

"10-minute break." Santana explained easily. "And do you actually expect me to believe that?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Bullshit."

Quinn sighed. She didn't expect anything less from the Latina, she did grow up with her so, if there's anyone who knows Quinn, it would be Santana.

"I was planning on talking with Rachel's dads' soon." Quinn answered. "I want to show them that I am what Rachel needs."

Santana's expression softened, "Quinn, you're already married to the girl, what more do you expect?"

"Their approval?" Quinn answered, sounding defeated. "I know I got the girl but… It's different if her parents' would just approve of me… It'll be better…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you think your wifey is having at least a little bit of fun with your situation or something?" Santana said, leaning back in her seat. Quinn only frowned at her so she continued, "I mean, you're like living in a crappy movie where the two main characters got married against their parents' wishes. I'm pretty sure that's something that would appeal to Rachel."

Quinn thought about that for a moment and shook her head at her friend's logic with a smile. "Are you sure you're Santana and not Brittany?" She joked, bumping shoulders with Santana.

"Whatevs," Santana answered, rolling her eyes at her friend. "So, what's your next move?"

"I don't know. I think the perfect ending to the story is to get her parents' to like me…" Quinn said, thinking of ways to win over Rachel's fathers. "Plus, it'd be her birthday soon. How great would it be if all of the people she loves would get along?"

"Well, if I were you, I would totally gets my loving on."

* * *

Quinn walked inside their home, feeling tired from the day's events. She dropped her keys on a bowl by the door before walking further inside, "Rach, I'm home!" She called, going inside the kitchen where she can smell something good. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed what Rachel was wearing. A very fitted nightgown, showing all her curves. "It smells fancy here."

Rachel turned off the stove and walked towards Quinn, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, smiling when Quinn's hands automatically goes to her waist. "It's just, we've been alone for a while now…" Rachel answered suggestively, playing with the hair on the back of Quinn's neck.

Quinn gulped, nodding her head in agreement. She was feeling intoxicated from Rachel's closeness and smell. Her hands were already moving lower, cupping Rachel's ass and pulling her closer and kissing her deeply.

Rachel responded eagerly, her hand pulling Quinn's head towards her, her fingers getting lost in blond locks. Quinn squeezed her ass and she let out a loud moan, wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist and the blonde immediately put Rachel up the counter.

Quinn was quickly losing control and she doesn't know how much more she can take, so, she pulls away but Rachel was quick to attach their lips again. "Mmm, Rach… dinner…" She mumbled against Rachel's lips.

"Forget dinner, Quinn. I need you." Rachel whispered huskily against Quinn's ear, taking the lobe between her lips and nibbling it.

Quinn moaned and all she can think of was Rachel. Rachel's scent. Rachel's taste. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. And the next thought that crossed Quinn's mind was '_fuck It' _before she brought their lips together again. She was aware of the growing bulge on her pants but she couldn't care less.

Rachel's hand began to wander down and when her hand came in contact with the bulge in Quinn's pants, she gave it a firm squeeze, making the blonde buck her hips. She couldn't help the smug smirk that came across her face when she realized Quinn's was already so hard for her.

_Ding Dong._

Quinn was startled and began pulling away from Rachel, but the brunette hugged her close.

"It could just be a salesman. We could just ignore it." Rachel suggested seductively, her hands roaming Quinn's chest.

Quinn nodded and attached their lips together again.

_Ding dong._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh, dropping her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn patted Rachel's back to try to calm her down.

"You should go take a shower or something, I'll get the door."

* * *

When Quinn got inside their room, she tried to control her breathing. She cannot believe what just happened down there. She thinks it's all a dream but her body's saying otherwise. Especially the uncomfortable hardness she can feel down her pants.

Sighing, she walked towards the bathroom, deciding that showering would be the best course of action since Rachel is probably waiting for her to help entertain whoever is downstairs. She removed her clothes and started to cool herself off.

* * *

"Dad? Daddy?" Rachel questioned, confused by her fathers' sudden appearance. She was really glad that she decided to wear her robe since her nightgown doesn't really cover a lot. Feeling her arousal immediately cool down at the sight of her parents. She's also really annoyed that they interrupted her and Quinn's supposed first time. It was definitely long overdue.

"Are you getting ready for bed, sweetheart?" Hiram asked, noting Rachel's clothing, feeling guilty at the prospect of invading her daughter's personal time. Walking inside the home with his husband once Rachel ushered them in.

"No, Quinn and I were just getting ready for dinner. Would you like to join us?" Rachel said as politely as she can, knowing full well that having Quinn and Leroy at the same table, let alone at the same house could result into a disaster.

"That would be great." Hiram answered with a smile while Leroy remained stoic beside him. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's taking a quick shower." Rachel answered, "You guys wait here, I'll just set up the table."

Once Rachel was out of the living room, Leroy turned to his husband, "Did you see what she's wearing? That girl is clearly doing something to our baby girl!" He hissed.

"We're here so you can apologize! And need I remind you that we started having sex a month in our relationship?" Hiram answered, getting agitated with his husband's behavior.

"Yes, but…"

"Leroy, she's a grown up. We can't do anything about it. And you already admitted that Quinn is better than any of Rachel's past boyfriends."

Leroy looked at Hiram's serious expression before sighing and leaning back on the couch.

* * *

Rachel began setting up the table for four people, thinking of what her fathers' could possibly want. They didn't contact her after she confronted them and that was about two weeks before. She feels a little guilty that she hasn't called them for a while but her parents', especially Leroy, need to know that she's married now and she can make her own decisions.

After she was finished, she grabbed a glass of water and downed it in one gulp before making her way back into the living room. She heard the hushed voices of her parents so she decided to wait a while before coming in.

After the whispering quited down, she entered the living room again and smiled at her fathers. She did miss them over the few days that they haven't spoken.

"So, how are things?" Rachel asked with a smile, lightening up the mood.

"It's fine. We have a few things to talk with you about, though." Hiram answered, glad to have her daughter talking with them.

"About what?"

"Just some things. Quinn also needs to hear them." Hiram answered.

Rachel frowned but let it slide. She's quite glad that they're including Quinn in their family meetings.

There was silence until they heard footsteps.

"Rachel, who was at the door?" Quinn asked as she entered the living room, wearing her usual sleeping attire, a shirt and boxers. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape when she saw Rachel's parents. "Good evening, Mr. Berry, Hiram." She greeted, staying in her place.

"Good evening, Quinn." Hiram greeted cheerfully.

Leroy doesn't even bother to make eye contact with the blonde.

Rachel clapped her hands, "Well, then, shall we move this to the dining table? I'm starving."

* * *

Once they were all settled in the table and everyone had a plate full of food, Hiram cleared his throat, catching his husband's attention.

With a sigh, Leroy dropped his utensils and fixed his gaze on Quinn, "Quinn," He called.

"Yes, Mr. Berry?" Quinn asked politely, still quite afraid of her father-in-law.

"I would just like to apologize. I know that I haven't been fair to you from the start." Leroy said. Rachel and Hiram looked proudly at him, knowing that the man is very prideful and rarely apologizes.

Quinn blinked.

Once.

Twice.

She's not sure if she heard right.

Leroy sighed when Quinn continued looking at her with that expression that crosses between respect and fear. "Look, I like you. You're good for my daughter and I'm sorry I tried getting in the way of that. You make my daughter happy and that's all I could ever ask for."

Hiram looked at Leroy with shining eyes. That definitely wasn't part of what he made Leroy practice saying.

"I wasn't really mad at you..." Quinn answered finally.

"What?" All the other three other occupants of the table said.

"It's just..." Quinn started, thinking of words to say, "You were only doing your job as Rachel's father and I admire that. It wouldn't be right to get mad at you for protecting your family."

Leroy smiled, "You're all right, kid. We would definitely get along well."

Quinn beamed. Right from the moment Rachel introduced her to her family, Leroy has been cold towards her and now she's finally gotten his approval.

Rachel couldn't help the elation she feels. Her father's finally coming around and Quinn is incredibly happy. She can't help but feel that there's a catch. They enjoyed dinner with a light atmosphere after that.

"We're going home to New York next week, Rachel." Hiram announced after dinner.

And there's the catch.

"What?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. School started again and I couldn't find the time to write. The only reason I finished this was because today's a holiday. What do you guys think?


End file.
